Midnight Rabbits
This is a 110% true story, I promise you. Looking back on my high school years, I had a pretty good time. The stress was of course still bearing down on me everyday of the week but I managed to escape every class with above average grades, and I had no problem making friends. Though, I still cant look back without feeling a sense of dread. I can't enjoy my four years of high school without getting the chills. All because of just one night. Sometime in June, 2013, me and my good friend Max were in his basement playing some old N64 games, mainly to get some sort of nostalgia effect. We skimmed past a few games like "Battletanks" and "Army Men: Sarge's Heroes", but nothing really seemed to grab my interest, and i started to fall asleep considering i had just come straight from work to crash at his house. He frantically tried to keep me awake as he desperately put in "Starfox 64", which was one of my childhood memories growing up. It woke me up a bit, and he let me start the first mission of the campaign. Right when i skipped the intro, Max got a phone call. He picked out his phone from his pocket, placing it on speaker after saying "Who's this?" under his breath. "Hello?" He asked, my eyes still glued to the screen as the level starts. "Hello, Max?" a young girl on the other end asks "Who is this?" She ignores what he says, and responds with "Okay, i just wanted to say how fucking how you are Max, and that I really wanna have sex with you, Okay?" You can tell she is drunk or high by the tone of her voice My eyes widen as I try to hold back the laughter, failing to do so as it escapes my lips. "Oh wow.." He responds, laughing. "But who is this, really?" "Hannah!" she yells "Oh, hey" he adds, kinda awkwardly "Who was laughing in the back?" she asks I pause the game as I give her a "Hello!" "Is that Jack?" she asks. The fact that she knew my name got me a little freaked out, and I asked her how she knew me considering I didn't know anybody named Hannah. She said she thought I was really hot, and that I was attending the same school as her. We talked for a good 30 minutes until she asked if we wanted to "meet up" with her and her other friend. Me, being a teenager thought this was an excellent idea and I agreed, but Max didn't want to. He seemed much more concerned than I was, and he said me and him were doing something. "What are you doing?" She asked seductively "Playing old video games." "Oh yeah, which one?" "Starfox, some old game I played as a kid." I added, trying not to seem like a dork She laughed a bit, then we heard he whispering with somebody on the other end. We heard her say "No way" then chuckle. I asked her who she was talking to "What do you mean? Nobody. But I love that game babe." "Really?" I chuckle "Oh yeah..." A silence went by for a few seconds before she said "I really like Peppy." "The rabbit?" I asked "Yeah. The rabbit" After that she said some pretty explicit shit, saying what she was going to do to us with her friend if we meet up. and after some convincing, Max finally agreed. The plan was to meet her at the school, which was just right around the corner, and bring some protection. We sneaked into his brothers room and stole two condoms, and crawled out the basement window. The street wasn't too dark, as it was in a rich and very well lit area, but the problem was there was absolutely nobody in sight. No cars, no dogs barking, nothing. We walked up the street, talking about how we were going to go about this. We hit the school after a five minute walk and we walked on up the football field, trying to spot them. We couldn't see anybody, and we couldn't call them back because there was no caller ID. We started to lose hope a bit, and we started to realize this may have been a prank by some drunk girl looking for fun. Then, Max's phone rang. "Okay so we're here, where are you guys?" 'he asked, pacing back and fourth through the grass. '"We will be there soon" 'she responds, almost sounding as if she is about to pass out '"Well please come soon, its one in the morning and I'm about to start heading back home" 'He said, showing attitude. There is a period of silence, before she says '"Just whip your dicks out and wait for us. We're coming." 'She giggles, hanging up. Max at this point has had enough, and begins to start walking back towards the way we came saying how weird it is an innocent girl like Hannah would get shitfaced one night and decide to make us sneak out of the house to risk us getting caught. When I was about to ask how the two knew each other, Max stopped abruptly. I started to walk ahead of him when he stopped me, and before I could ask what was wrong, I saw it. There were two figures. Both in black sweaters, standing still behind the fence lining the field as they stood side by side in front of a small black Nissan Versa. They were around the same height, much taller than both of us as we were pretty short for our age. They were starring directly at us. Without saying a word, me and Max began to walk towards the gate. The gate was about a couple meters away from the figures, so as we walked closer to the gate, we could see them a little better. Once we reached the gate, we turned off in the other way of the figures. When i turned my head around to make sure we weren't being followed, I saw that the two figures changed position to face us, and I can see them perfectly under the light. They were both wearing Rabbit masks, like ones that people would wear on Easter to surprise their kids. One of them must have seen my reaction to the masks in my facial expression though, because after starring at them for more than a few seconds... One of the pulled a tire iron, or a crowbar out from behind them...and started walking towards us Once I saw this, I wasted no time to warn Max by grabbing him by the shirt and telling him to run. We both sprinted as fast as we could down the street, Max almost at tears as he yells out behind me.. '"THEY'RE CATCHING UP!" I've never been so scared, as I sprint even faster. My heart racing as I crash through the front door of his house, waving him in as he follows behind me. Not bothering to look as I slam the door shut, locking it. We ran around the house locking every door we could get to, and then running back into the basement. Surprised we didn't wake his parents. We paced back and fourth, trying to understand what happened as Max begins to have a panic attack. He wouldn't let me call the police, or tell his parents because he was afraid of what was going to happen to him for sneaking out to basically have sex. We stayed up all night, waiting until the morning, trying to understand who those people were, they could have been the two girls, but they were too tall, and nobody had any sort a death wish on us to the best of our knowledge. Once morning came, we still were worried about our safety and if it was even safe to leave the house At the breakfast table, his dad asked he heard slamming and running, but he never asked if we had left the house. Once I had eaten, I told Max I will text him about this later, and how we will deal with it. It was a little scary to leave the house, but once I saw the multiple people walking down the sidewalk, I felt a little safer. But as I walked out, I stepped on something. It was a mask. A rabbit mask. with the words scribbled in black sharpie on the inside WE NEEDED A GOOD JOG '- PEPPY AND THE MIDNIGHT RABBITS' The police were contacted, and we told them our whole story. They said they couldn't track the cell phone that was calling us that night, and that there was nothing they can do other than have a few patrolmen cruise the neighborhood during the night. To be honest don't really remember what happened to the mask, I remember Max giving it to the police as evidence, but they said there was nothing they could gather from it. And to be honest, I don't really think the authorities really believed our story. Max asked the Hannah he knew if she was calling him that night, and she had no idea what he was talking about. After the incident, I never felt safe in school. I always felt as if somebody knew something that I didn't, or worse, that I was being watched. To this day, I'm still scared to even take a walk in the middle of the afternoon in that neighborhood. I have no idea what happened, or what lead to it. But all I know is whoever they were.. They're still out there. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story